O que aconteceu na casa de Peixes?
by Simbiot
Summary: Everybody knows that Shun is the saint who had to fight against Afrodite in Pices. Let's know what happened...


Saint seiya  
Os cavaleiros do Zodíaco  
  
Capítulo um: O que aconteceu na casa de peixes?  
  
Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco já estavam todos cansados, pois já haviam passado por 11 das 12 casas. Shiryu de Dragão tinha morrido em sua difícil luta contra Shura de Capricórnio, Hyoga de Cisne estava congelado na casa de Aquário, pois foi o único jeito de vencer Kamus. Ikki de Fênix tinha morrido na sua luta contra Shaka de Virgem. Entre os cinco cavaleiros, só havia sobrado Seiya de Pégaso e Shun, de Andrômeda.  
  
Eles estavam quase chegando na última casa, a casa de Peixes, para enfrentar Afrodite quando um floco de neve caiu na mão de Shun. _Seiya, neva nessa época? _Acho que não, Shun... _Eu sinto, que esse floco de neve é o Hyoga querendo nos dizer "adeus"..._ Ele disse, se ajoelhou no chão e gritou _HYOGAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! _Não temos tempo para isso, Shun... Hyoga não gostaria que nós perdêssemos tempo por causa dele.  
  
E assim, eles continuaram correndo para não perder tempo, já que só havia uma chama, a de Peixes, no relógio do Santuário. Chegando na casa de Peixes, Afrodite os esperava em uma posição meio duvidosa, já vestido com a sua armadura. Foi quando Seiya falou: _Afrodite, eu serei o seu adversário! _Ui, ui, ui, Seiya, deixa ele comigo... Adorei essa armadura... Queria ver o quanto ela é forte... Enquanto isso, você já pode ir na sala do Mestre para pedir para ele tirar a flecha do peito da Saori..._ Shun disse, com a voz mais fina do que o normal. _Tem certeza, Shun? _Sim Seiya, confie em mim, e as cinzas do meu irmão vão me ajudar... IKKIIIIIIIIII!!! ME AJUDEEEEEE!!!_ Ele gritou, pedindo a ajuda do irmão para a luta que iria acontecer. Seu grito pôde ser ouvido por todo o Santuário. Até mesmo os outros cavaleiros de bronze que estavam com Saori puderam ouvir o grito estridente dado por Shun, com a voz cada vez mais fina. _Olhe, é a voz do Shun, mas está bem mais fina..._ Disse Jabu, de Unicórnio. _Sim, é o Shun, mas a voz dele é fina assim mesmo._ Tatsumi respondeu. -É verdade, não tinha percebido... Voltando a casa de Peixes, Seiya saiu da casa e foi direto para a sala do Mestre deixando Shun a sós com Afrodite de Peixes. _Muito bem, Afrodite, finalmente estamos a sós. _Sim, mas muito em breve somente eu restarei nesta casa, Shun de Andrômeda. _Acalme-se Afrodite, não fique tão tenso..._ Shun dizia enquanto seus olhos brilhavam de desejo. _Sim, realmente, não tenho tido um dia tão bom..._ Respondeu Afrodite, concordando com Shun. _Bom, vamos começar a nossa luta. _Sim... Mas... Não conseguirei lutar tão tenso assim... _O que você quer? _É uma pena que o massagista do Santuário está de férias... Ele tinha uma mão tão gostosa, qualquer tensão acabava quando ele fazia aquela massagem..._ Confessou Afrodite de Peixes, sentindo realmente saudade do massagista. _Bom, eu não sou muito bom de massagem, só faço de vez em quando no meu irmão Ikki... Mas agora que ele morreu, eu sentirei falta... _Você quer dizer Ikki de Fênix? O que sempre renasce das cinzas? _Exatamente... _Mas se ele sempre renasce das cinzas, então ele vai voltar algum dia. _Nossa, é verdade, não tinha pensado nisso!!! Oba!!! Ele vai voltar!!! Vou poder fazer massagem nele denovo!!!_ Shun gritava, dando pequenos saltos. _Bom, já que você fazia massagem no seu irmão, faça em mim também._ Afrodite ordenou. _Sim... Com todo o prazer. _Certo, então comece pelos meus ombros.  
  
Shun estava ficando mais animado. Depois da morte de seu irmão, ele nunca mais tinha relado em um homem e ele sentia realmente que a falta do cheiro masculino nas suas narinas, a falta de fenomonio masculino em seus genes e a falta de carne masculina em contato com a sua faziam uma falta realmente significativa. Isso acontecia pois Ikki era tudo na vida de Shun e depois de sua morte, nada sobrara, ao menos até o momento em que ele encontrou Afrodite, pois quando ele viu Afrodite naquela pose totalmente exageradamente homossexual, uma chama cresceu em seus olhos e suas esperanças voltaram. Voltando ao lugar onde Saori se encontrava, Jabu e os outros cavaleiros de bronze que não tinham entrado nas Doze Casas, juntamente com Tatsumi se preocupavam. Foi quando de repente, Saori começou a se movimentar, ela com suas mãos fracas e seu cosmo elevado, conseguira tirar a flecha que se encontrava quase fincada no seu coração.  
  
Ainda fraca, mas finalmente consciente denovo, ela disse: _Depois de essas onze horas e alguns minutos de meditação intensa, eu finalmente vi que o amor da minha vida é o Shun! Tenho que ir para a casa de Peixes para me encontrar com ele. Forte e másculo do jeito que é, já deve ter matado Afrodite e já deve estar se direcionando para o lugar onde o Mestre Áries se encontra._ Ela dizia, esperançosa, e se direcionando para a casa de Peixes, ela começou a correr para encontrar Shun o mais rápido possível. Enquanto isso, Marin, Shina, Shunhei e Esmeralda haviam tirado a mesma conclusão, todas amavam Shun e não sabiam, todas naquela hora, se direcionavam e corriam para a casa de Peixes, para se encontrarem com Shun e nem imaginavam que teriam tamanha decepção quando o encontrassem, pois na casa de Peixes, os assuntos estavam se esquentando. _Afrodite, beije a minha boca! _É claro Shun, finalmente achei alguém que fosse da mesma espécie que a minha!  
  
E assim aquilo ia acontecendo. Algum tempo depois, Marin, Shina, Saori, Shunhei e Esmeralda chegavam na casa de Peixes, querendo encontrar Shun, pois alguma coisa do além tinha lhes mandado a mensagem e acordado os sentimentos que todas sentiam pelo Shun. _Shun, todas nós viemos aqui por que queremos dar para você, vem com a gente, deixe esse homossexual de lado!_ Saori dizia, esperando por Shun. _Agora não Saori, você está nos atrapalhando, por favor, voltem para onde estavam, agora que você está sem a flecha cravada no peito, Saori, você não precisa mais de nós, então por favor, nos deixe em paz!_ Shun dizia, mostrando sua homossexualidade. _Mas Shun! Você não vê a chance que está perdendo? Essa é uma oportunidade e tanto, nós, cinco mulheres, todas querendo dar para você, você não vai comer a gente??? _É que ficando alguns minutos aqui na casa de Peixes eu notei que estava enganado quanto a minha opção sexual, agora por favor, deixe-me sozinho com o Afrodite, e se quiserem, podem ir chamar o Misty de Lagarto para se unir à nossa festinha! _Mas Shun... Eu finalmente vi que quem eu realmente amo é você! Você não vai vir comigo?_ Saori continuava tentando convencer Shun. _Nem ligo se você me ama ou não, eu amo o Afrodite! _Mas Shun, imagine o que Ikki pensaria se ele estivesse aqui!_ Dizia Shina, ainda com algum pingo de esperança em seu coração. _Ikki morreu, ele era o meu único amor, mas agora vejo que ainda existem muitas outras pessoas no mundo, não é mesmo Afrodite??? _Claro que sim, Shun, desce mais um pouco, está muito no alto..._ Afrodite respondeu, se deliciando com a massagem. _Shun, eu esqueci totalmente do Shiryu, ele morreu e agora eu estou aqui só pra você! Você não vai vir aqui???_ Dizia Shunhei, querendo que Shun fosse lá para que pelo menos, elas tentassem fazer ele virar homem denovo, como se ele já tivesse sido um dia. _Eu não agüento mais tentar. Vou voltar para o Seiya, que não é tão bonito quanto o Shun, mas pelo menos eu acho que ele é homem..._ Marim desistiu. _Não, o Seiya também não é, eu disse que amava ele e ele nem ligou._ Declarou Shina, e continuou dizendo _Mas isso não importa, melhor que o Shun ele é. _Ah, eu também vou. _Eu também _Eu também desisto... Adeus Shun, espero que se divirta. Todas deixaram a casa de Peixes, deixando Shun e Afrodite sozinhos denovo.  
  
E no silêncio daquela tarde, o único som que podia ser ouvido no Santuário era: _IKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! Esta é a estória do que aconteceu na casa de Peixes, onde Shun, um gay assumido, recusou sexo para cinco mulheres lindas e preferiu ter relações com Afrodite. 


End file.
